The Wind Wakers
by SearingCinders
Summary: James is Link's twin brother who goes missing five years before the events WW. Taken in by the Rito tribe, James life continues despite the fact that he has been separated from his family. But when Link shows up on Dragon Roost Island, how will the brothers react and how will the legend change when they both possess the Triforce of Courage?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Legend of Zelda story. The first chapter is a prologue so it will be shorter then the following chapters. Hope you like my OC. Now enjoy the prologue.**

***I do not own The Legend of Zelda series. Ownership for the game series goes to Shigeru Miyamoto. Ownership for the manga series goes to Akira Himekawa. I only own this plot and my OC, James.***

* * *

Prologue:

I stood on the highest ledge on the island, staring out into the deep blue ocean. In the distance you could see the shadows of the other islands. This was Dragon Roost Island, but it wasn't my home, at least not my original home. My name is James and I originate from a small, far off island called Outset. It was in the southern most part of the Great Sea.

I had a twin brother named Link, a younger sister named Aryll, and of course my beloved grandmother. They were all back on Outset, probably thinking I was dead.

I came up to this ledge for the quiet, to be able to think without disruptions. Closing my eyes, I was immediately lost in my memories.

***Flashback***

"James, James! Come here, there's something that you've got to see." Link called out to me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the other side of Outset Island.

He took me past the old lookout and up the side of the island, but when we got to the bridge that led to the forest I refused to go any farther.

"We're not allowed. Grandma said it's dangerous." I protested.

"Stop being a wuss." Link taunted.

"I'm not, I'm following the rules." I argued.

"You're scared. Too scared to go into the forest."

"No, I'm not." I yelled.

"Then prove it. Go in and get a fairy from the Great Fairy's fountain." Link dared.

"Fine!" I started to run across the bridge.

"I'll be waiting right here." he called.

I huffed and muttered something about stupid twins then entered the forest. Orca took Link and I in the forest once to show us the fairy's fountain, but warned us to never go in alone because of all the monsters.

The grass was up to my knees and the treetops blocked out the sun making my surroundings dark. But I was determined to prove Link wrong.

I turned around a corner and gasped. Three monsters were staring straight at me, all holding deadly looking swords. They jumped at me ready to attack.

I screamed and then everything went black.

***End Flashback***

That was the last time I saw Link, Aryll, or Grandma. It's been five years.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the Great Dragon Valoo that guarded over Dragon Roost. After the monsters captured me I woke up in a bed on this island. Quill, one of the higher up Rito postman, found my unconscious body on an uninhabited island and brought me back to his home island. It was a week before I even woke up, another week before I had the strength to get out of bed, and months before all of my wounds from the monsters' attack healed.

The Rito Chief then gave me the worst news of my life. Because the monster population around the Great Sea was increasing dramatically, there was no safe way to get me back home. I've been living on Dragon Roost since, but at least it didn't turn out worse.

The monsters could have straight out killed me or Quill might not have found me and I would've been stranded on a random island. Then where would I be. Plus I'm friends with most of the Rito, including Prince Komali and I have sweet girl named Medli as a girlfriend.

Yes, I am Hylian and she is Rito, but neither of us care. I honestly believe that I love her and love shouldn't be held back by something as small as race.

Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. The day that Link and I would celebrate becoming the same age as the hero of time spoken in the legends. I know that Komali and Medli are planning something because they have been avoiding me. At the same time, the party won't be the same without Link here with me.

The sun has started setting over the water, so I pulled out my grappling hook (given to me by the Rito shortly after I woke up) and used it to get back to my room.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue. Please review, I need reviews to improve my writing or just to know that I'm doing okay. See you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first offical chapter of 'The Wind Wakers'. It's shorter than I would have liked, but the ending just felt right for this chapter. Enjoy.**

***I do not own The Legend of Zelda series. Ownership for the game series goes to Shigeru Miyamoto. Ownership for the manga series goes to Akira Himekawa. I only own this plot and my OC, James.***

* * *

Chapter 1:

I woke up the next morning to Medli shaking me. I rolled my eyes, sat up, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good morning." I said, while stretching. Honestly, the morning wasn't as good as normal because waking up reminded me that it was my birthday and that meant that I was coming of age without my brother beside me. I guess I'll just have to make the most of it.

"Happy birthday James. I've got a surprise for you." From behind her back, she pulled out a green outfit. I stared in disbelief. A tradition on Outset Island is that when a boy becomes sixteen, or the age of the hero, they are given a green tunic set to wear.

"How did you…"

"I had one of the postmen ask about Outset's traditions the last time he went there. Komali and I have been working on this outfit since." She explained.

I had to choke back my tears, the outfit reminded me so much of Link, and grandma, and just home in general. I gently took it out of her hands, as if it were fragile glass and one wrong move would make it break to pieces.

"Thank you so much."

"Hurry and put it on. The rest of the tribe is waiting in the lobby for you to show up." I kissed her again then she left the room so that I could get changed.

Everything fit perfectly. Green tunic with a brown leather belt tied around the waist. White, pants-like leggings underneath that tuck into the brown boots. And of course the traditional floppy green hat overtop my brown hair.

At first sight, most people don't realize that Link and I are brothers, much less twins, because his hair has always been a bright blond. This just proves that not all family members look alike. Grandma always said that I take after our father while Link and Aryll take after our mother. I wouldn't know, our parents died after Aryll was born and both Link and I were too young to remember them.

Medli was waiting outside my door and she immediately took my hand and pulled me towards the lobby.

How they prepared for this party without my knowledge is a mystery. There was a table of food with a cake right in the center. Off to the side stood a couple of Rito, playing instruments and the middle of the room had been cleared as a dance floor. Chairs lined the walls for those who just wanted to sit and talk.

Komali ran up to Medli and I when we entered the room.

I turned to both of them. "Thank you guys. You're the best." I said, awestruck.

"It's the least we could do." Medli replied.

"Yeah, but you can thank us later. For now let's have fun." Komali told me.

Medli pulled me onto the dance floor just as the musicians switched to a slow song. I rarely danced back on Outset, so I had no idea what to do. Luckily, Medli guided me.

"Put you left hand on my shoulder and your right hand behind me on my waist." She directed.

Slowly, she led me around the dance floor and I quickly caught on. As the song finished, everyone in the room started clapping. It was then that I noticed that Medli and I had been the only ones on the dance floor.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. Medli moved away from me and the Chief, Komali's father, approached me.

"I know that you would rather be back home…" I cut him off. It was true, but I wasn't going to say that.

"This is wonderful sir. The tribe has really become my second family over the years and I'm thankful for everything that you've done for me." I said sincerely.

"Well then, on behalf of the Rito tribe and the Great Dragon Valoo, I present to you this scale." He smiled as he handed me one of Valoo's scales, a very rare idem. "While you are not Rito by blood, it is tradition that all Rito are given one of Valoo's scales when they come of age. Congratulations James."

"Thank you. I…I don't know what to say." I was once again speechless at the lengths this tribe went through for me.

"Traditionally, Valoo's scale is retrieved by climbing up through the dragon roost cavern and is used to give younglings their wings. Komali is preparing for his own journey in just a couple of days. For you, though, I have fashioned these gauntlets out of leather and steel. The scale can fit the slot on top of the right one."

The chief handed me a pair of gauntlets that were the color of leather, but decorated with silver steel plates on top. Like he said, Valoo's scale fit right into the right-hand one. I slipped the scale into place then put the gauntlets on. They fit perfectly.

"Perfect, thank you sir, it's huge honor to receive these gifts today." I've been saying thank you a lot today, but this tribe has worked so hard to give me some resemblance of home today as well as pulling me into their traditions. It's more than I ever hoped for.

"Rito or not, you've been apart of this tribe for the past five years. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak with you in my office after the party finishes." I of course agreed that I would be there.

The musicians started to play again and the room was filled with conversation. Medli and Komali both pulled me onto the dance floor, although this time the song was fast paced. Sometime throughout the party, every Rito came up to wish me a happy birthday.

Everyone was having a good time, even myself. That is until Quill flew into the room, frantic, extremely unlike his normally calm self. The music was cut of abruptly and the chief call for everyone to be quiet.

"Quill, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty, I bring horrible news to both yourself and to young James." Quill called out.

"Okay, one at a time. What is the news that you have for me?" the chief asked.

"I made my normal deliveries today, but when I arrived back here, Valoo was thrashing around, spewing fire everywhere. I couldn't get him to calm down."

Medli immediately ran out of the room and flew off to the top of the island where Valoo rested. Her job as Valoo's attendant made her the only one capable of understanding the dragon's language.

The rest of the tribe was worrying about their guardian, wondering what could have made him act like this.

Medli came flying back into the room. I immediately ran over. "What happened? What's wrong with Valoo?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't get close enough to speak with him. He won't stop thrashing and I almost got hit with his fire."

"Quill, – " the chief called, causing everyone else to go silent. " – What is the news you have for James?"

"I did my normal run, but added Outset to my list just to see how things were. While I was there a giant bird flew overtop with a girl clutched in its talons, followed by a pirate ship that was catapulting rocks at it. One of the rocks hit and the girl fell into the forest. Your brother, equipped with a sword, went into the forest to rescue the girl. He fought the monsters easily. Both of them got out unscathed, but then your sister, Aryll, tried to cross the bridge to get to Link. The giant bird from before swooped down and grabbed Aryll with its claws, taking her away. There was nothing I could do. Link decided to go with the pirates to help save Aryll. The ship was just leaving when I flew off to come back here." Quill said all of this in a rush, but I got the main message.

Aryll had been kidnapped and Link had gone after her with a ship full of pirates. My vision started to go blurry and I started to pass out. I just barely felt both Medli and Komali catch me before my vision went completely black.

* * *

**A/N: _Fine_. At least for this chapter. Please review. Next chapter will be out before October. I have six stories plus school work to juggle, so hang in there. If there's a particular story you would like me to continue, PM me or place it in a review. See you all next chapter and remember to hit the button down below that says review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! I know I wasn't gone for that long, but it feels like forever since I updated this story. If you've read some of my other stories, you may have noticed that I temporarily discontinued some of them. The key word is temporarily. While I am upset that no one seemed interested in them, my main reason was that I had so many stories going on at once that I couldn't keep up, so I dropped a few for now. Once I complete some of my current stories, I will go back to them.**

**Anyway, back to the topic of The Wind Wakers, hope you enjoy this chapter as it will build up to James' reunion with Link which will happen next chapter. Yay! In my mind, Link's trip to the Forsaken Fortress and then his stuff on Windfall Island took more then one or two days, so this chapter will take place about a week and a half after James got the news from Quill. Now onto the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**James' POV:**

It's been nearly two weeks since my birthday, two weeks since I was given the news that my sister had been kidnapped, two weeks since my twin brother had set out to rescue her. I begged the chief to let me go to the Forsaken Fortress, the place where Aryll was taken, but he refused my plea, telling me it was too dangerous.

I tried to leave by myself with a poorly made boat, but Medli stopped me. Since then, the chief has had a guard follow me around everywhere to make sure that I didn't try to leave again. He says it's for my own protection and I know he means well, but how would you feel if you brother and sister were in danger? Wouldn't you want to do something to help them? I feel like a fish trapped in a bowl.

Valoo still hasn't calmed down. Medli has tried everything. Komali was suppose to make his journey up the mountain four days after my party, but, because Valoo is all worked up for reasons unknown to anyone, the chief stopped Komali and the other younglings from going. This I understood, it would have been foolishly dangerous for any of the young Rito to try to approach Valoo.

I'm worried for Komali though, ever since his father stopped him from leaving, he's locked himself up in his room with Din's Pearl, a large red-orange stone that his grandmother left for him after she died. I've tried talking to him, but he just clutches onto the pearl tightly and asks me to leave. I don't know what happened to my best friend, but I hope he'll snap out of it soon.

I know that the chief forbade me from leaving the island, but he never said anything about me going through Dragon Roost Cavern. I want to help the Rito and I think that I could find out what's wrong with Valoo if I journeyed up to the top of the island. Medli and I have been talking, we agreed that she would distract my guard long enough for me to get into the cavern, from there I would be on my own.

This morning, she came into my room with a grim look on her face. She rarely ever smiles anymore, she feels like a failure for not being able to help Valoo.

"Are you ready?"

I slipped a bag around my waist. It contained some red potions, bombs, and of course, food and water, we didn't know how long it would take me to get through the cavern. It usually took around a week for the young Rito to get back with their new wings, so I assume it will take me twice as long because I won't be able to fly back down, I'll have to make the journey up and then back. I packed enough provisions for three weeks, just in case something happened. I also had my grappling hook secured to my belt.

"As ready as I can get." I took her hand in mine and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, okay. If I'm not back in three weeks get some of the guards to come find me."

Medli reached into her own pack, it was small and she always carried it with her. "I want you to take this." She said, pulling out a long, silver dagger. The blade was around six inches long with another four inches for the handle. I took it from her hands and placed it in my own pack.

"Thank you, now lets go. I need to get into the cavern as soon as possible." I quickly kissed her and we left the room, heading for the path that led to the cavern's entrance. The guard that was assigned to watch me was waiting outside my bedroom door and immediately followed behind us as we walked.

"Oh no, I'm sorry James." Medli cried out, just as we had planned. "I need to do some things today and I completely forgot about them until now." She stopped and turned to the guard. "Do you think you could help me with a bit of heavy lifting? I can't do it by myself."

"Well, I'm suppose to be watching over Master James…"

"I'll wait here for you to return. I promise I won't move, besides would I really be able to leave the island in the five minutes it would take for you to help Medli?" I asked, faking innocence.

"I… I guess I can help you out, Miss Medli." The guard eyed me for a moment. "Wait for me here."

_I can't believe that actually worked. _I thought. Medli had been unesay about this actually working and we had another plan just in case, but the guard fell for it like fish on a hook. As soon as the two were out of site, I started jogging for the cavern entrance. I nearly got caught by a patrol, but other then that I got in relatively easily.

Dragon Roost Carven was dark and humid. Technically it was the inside of a volcano, though it wasn't as hot as I expected it to be. I stepped into the first room and was immediately faced with two monsters holding flaming sticks. These were the same type of monsters that kidnapped me all those years ago. The books I have read call them bokoblins.

Both of them looked at me with snarled faces. I took out the dagger and approached them. As I expected, both monsters jumped at me.

I jumped back, dodging their attacks, then proceeded to attack them myself. I slashed one of the bokoblins in the neck with the dagger, but didn't prepare for the other to hit me with the burning piece of wood from behind. The fire singed the back of my shirt, my skin started to blister. I clenched my teeth, fighting the pain.

I honestly didn't expect to run into monsters here, there have never been monsters in the cavern before. I wasn't prepared for any type of encounter and that was going to be my downfall. The bokoblin that I managed to hit recovered and hit my arm, sending the dagger flying across the room, out of my reach. I collapsed on the dirt floor struggling to remain conscious. The bokoblins looked down at me and grabbed my arms, dragging me off to some other area in the volcano. I fought them as best as I could, but I was too weak to really do anything.

It was like Outset all over again, but this time I was older and still conscious. That it made it five times worse, I should be able to fight these guys off.

I closed my eyes and submitted to being pulled. Several minutes later, I was thrown roughly in a cell. I opened my eyes to find that I was at the top of Dragon Roost Island. The monsters had set up some kind of base here. The cage they put me in was built out of wood and situated in a carved out rock wall.

_Great job, James. _I thought. _You didn't even get past the first room and you have already been captured. At least they weren't smart enough to take away my pack._

I unfastened the travelers' pack from my waist and pulled out a red potion. At least I was smart enough to pack plenty of these. The potion numbed my pain and I could feel it working to heal the burn on my back. I slumped against the back wall of the cell. _I guess I'm just going to have to wait until Medli sends the guards in for me. _I thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Medli's POV:**

I buried my face into my hands. Why couldn't I have just made James wait one more day before going into the cavern. Just hours after I distracted the guards to give James the opportunity to leave, a red boat with the head in the shape of a lion landed on the shores of Dragon Roost. And who else would be riding in that little boat but the twin brother of my boyfriend. If I had held James back or if Link had arrived sooner they could've had a reunion and then went into the cavern together.

I have my own plan though. I'm going to get Link to help me into the cavern. This way I can find James and make sure he's alright. I've decided that I will not tell Link of his twin's survival, I feel as if James should be the one to explain. But, for now, my goal is to help calm Valoo and get both myself and James out of the cavern alive.

Farore, Goddess of Courage, watch over me.

* * *

**A/N: Horrible-ish ending, I know, but I kind of got a bit of writer's block at the end of the chapter. Yes, James is captured again, but after the twins' reunion, he'll learn how to fight properly from Link. Speaking of the reunion, it will happen next chapter and I hope I do good job with it. Anyway, please review. I know there isn't a lot of readers for this story, but I still love reviews, even if it's just a "keep going" or "good job". They motive me to continue, so review for me. The next chapter is being written and will be up before Thanksgiving at most. See you all next chapter.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**;)**


End file.
